


Contrast

by PoisonChamomile



Category: ReBoot (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Metaphors, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonChamomile/pseuds/PoisonChamomile
Summary: A poem for the bizarre friendship between Hexadecimal and Guardian Bob





	Contrast

You’re the arrival,  
fulfilling your function  
I’m the calamity,  
petrifying Mainframe

You’re the strategy,  
winning the games  
I’m the entertainment,  
disrupting the districts

You’re the guardian,  
cherished through loyalty  
I’m the virus,  
cast-off through indifference

You’re the guidance,  
behind programming  
I’m the chaos,  
behind creativity

You’re the optimism,  
encouraging the destitute,  
I’m the anguish,  
condemning the guilt-ridden

You’re the friend,  
protecting your allegiance  
I’m the turncoat  
misleading the corrupter

You’re the exile  
wandering the unknown  
I’m the prisoner,  
restrained by order

You’re the mender,  
defending the guilt-ridden  
I’m the Queen,  
unraveling the holiness

We arrive, we reflect, we discuss, we contrast  
and we finally depart

p.c.2019


End file.
